<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diet vs Metabolism by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503410">Diet vs Metabolism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Attempt at Humor, Body Image, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Clothing, Developing Relationship, Fast Food, Food Issues, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Miraculous Side Effects, Modeling, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Sabotage, Slice of Life, Snacks &amp; Snack Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The more you use the miraculous, the faster one's metabolism will be. Ergo, the black cat and Ladybug holders have a fast metabolism.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mari-nyan [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diet vs Metabolism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chloé and Lila begrudgingly teams up to make the competition fifty-fifty between them when Gabriel announced the need to select a model in their class NEXT MONDAY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[MONDAY]</p><p> </p><p>"Chloé and Lila has been really nice lately." Marinette chomped on her fifth whooper, eating the leftover of her best friend as Alya huffed. Marinette doesn't know what happened when she arrived late to school this Monday, but the duo have started treating everyone to food. Lila even offered the biggest to her. Marinette hummed, close to purring at the attention. She loves food, especially from friends.</p><p>"Girl..." Alya panted, patting her stomach. "Y-you are a monster!"</p><p>"Marinette has a quick metabolism." Ivan is also eating his whopper, watching the girls in front of him. "Back then, Kim and Mari took a trip around Paris to all of the buffets."</p><p> </p><p>"Best and worst week." Kim bit down on his pizza, smiling at the free food. "Thanks Lila and Chloé!"</p><p>"Sorry dude." Nino pat Adrien's back as the model stared at the greasy food longingly. "You can't eat more or your dad will kill us all.."</p><p>"Don't worry Adrikins. I bought you a salad." Chloé offered a measly salad and Adrien might have slumped further to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this..." Juleka muttered to herself, drinking the soda offered.</p><p>"Come on Juleka. This is Chloé." Rose ate her pizza. "Chloé always treats us to delicious food."</p><p> </p><p>[TUESDAY]</p><p> </p><p>"Milk tea? For me~?" Marinette came late only to be given three containers of milk tea of different flavors.</p><p>"For always working hard for us, Class rep." Lila smiled and Marinette giggled.</p><p>"Thank you Lila." Marinette took a sip, squealing at the taste. "This is really good! (Marinette's voice suddenly lost its cheerful tone.) What are you planning?"</p><p>"Me? Why would I plan anything against you, Mari?" Lila fluttered her eyelashes and Marinette stared at her. Lila sighed, "Don't be like that. I just wanted to introduce the class to milk tea. It's really good."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Marinette returns to norm, looking like a kicked cat. "Sorry. People usually treat me to things when they want something."</p><p>"I'm not that sort of person. Promise." Lila showed her one hand to the bluenette, the other hidden with fingers crossed.</p><p>"Ok but I'll make something just to make this even." Marinette decided to walk at the back so Lila could sit beside Alya.</p><p> </p><p>'So that's another way.' Lila thought. Alya was right to assume Marinette is similar to a cat, skittish and tamable. Lila quickly grabbed the box of donuts supposed for Marinette and rushed to the back. "Wait! Marinette! I also want to give you this!"</p><p>"That's so sweet of you, Lila." Rose watched their friend rush and place a box of different assortment of donuts on the table. Rose looked at Juleka, nudging as she bit on her strawberry donut. "I told you they're friends!"</p><p>"Hm.." Juleka sipped on her Hong Kong Milk tea. She looks down and noticed something's off. The girls have more donuts than the guys. The girls also have a bigger serving of milk tea. 'What's going on?'</p><p> </p><p>"Wow~ Even my parents wouldn't let me eat these!" Marinette's eyes twinkled and Juleka turned to look behind. She swore she saw sparkles surrounding Marinette.</p><p>"For starting on the wrong foot." Lila apologized. "Like the time I accidentally moved you to the back."</p><p>"No prob. I can't blame your body for being problematic." Marinette's blunt words sounded sarcastic but both Rose and Juleka knows how their classmate works. It's the same reason why the teachers trust the baker's daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude..." Nino took the box of donut from Adrien, shaking his head at the <strike>starving</strike> exasperated model. "You can't eat more than three remember?"</p><p>"Nino... Nino please..." Adrien pleads. Nino could only give him half a donut.</p><p> </p><p>[WEDNESDAY]</p><p> </p><p>"Chloé? Are you trying to kill me?" Adrien stared at the sushi buffet. He knows his childhood friend is aware of his need to maintain his diet for next week's grand event but to keep treating the class to good food?! Adrien can't even eat ramen which is being prepped by a real Japanese chef.</p><p>"Shh. It'll be over soon enough, Adrikins." Chloé dismissed his agony, smiling as the rest of the class receives their own sushi and ramen to be served personally to them.</p><p>"As long as this won't affect our lessons, I am willing to ignore the third party." Miss Bustier eyed her own sushi platter.</p><p> </p><p>"More please." Alix asked and her ramen bowl was replaced by another. "Another type? Sweet!"</p><p>"You need help, Mylène?" Ivan asked as his girlfriend sat beside him to share the food.</p><p>"Y-yeah... I feel pretty full." Mylène agreed, drinking her hot green tea.</p><p><br/>"Hey. Can I eat that?" Alix asked as Nathaniel decided to sit beside her to not eat too much food and to sketch the food under daylight.</p><p>"Sure." Nathaniel continued sketching, listening to Max warning Kim not to consume too fast <em>and then ignored as Kim does exactly that.</em></p><p> </p><p>[THURSDAY]</p><p> </p><p>"Mari? Can we sit together? Please?" With each table served with (good-smelling) spiced fried chicken wings, authentic Italian pasta and fruit shakes, Alya feels she needs to assistance of a certain non-stop eater in the classroom.</p><p>"Sorry but I call dibs." Chloé declared, temporarily having Marinette sit beside her so she can ensure Marinette eats more than the norm. Lila isn't kidding when she said she knows a couple of good chefs around Paris. Chloé glared at Marinette who finished her fifth chicken wing, disgusted and astonished at the same time. "I need her to finish my chicken wings. They're too oily for my hands."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Hey Mari? You want more chicken wing?" Alya offered and Marinette turned to look at her.</p><p>"Up to you." A major flaw of Marinette is that the girl can't say NO to her friends. Alya walks over and dumps the chicken to her plate.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Adrien is dying. He is dying because he can smell the sin in the room and he cannot overindulge like the rest of them. It's also not helpful the akuma are constant and the miraculous enhances his metabolism. He's hungry. Adrien clutched his stomach, ignoring its pleas. It makes him yearn for night time to arrive for his lady to bring a basket of pastries for them. It's like a date, but with majority of the time him stuffing sweets in his mouth like a vagrant.</p><p> </p><p>[FRIDAY]</p><p> </p><p>"Because Lila and Chloé have been treating us, Alya and I decided we too should treat you all." Marinette chirped and Alya opened the door for a couple of chefs to appear with food. Marinette clapped her hands, jubilant. "Dig in!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are too kind!" Lila didn't see this coming, staring as one of the chefs opened the lid to reveal <strong>wild pike dumplings</strong>.</p><p>"..." Adrien is dead. He is dead as his table is presented with a plate of assorted macarons and pâte à foncer. For reasons unknown to him, Nathalie found out about the continuous food treatment and warned him not go against the diet plan. His father even went to the dining table to reiterate her words. 'I'm dead. I'm so dead.'</p><p> </p><p>"No soup for me. That's icky." Chloé pushed the soup to Sabrina.</p><p>"Happy eating everyone." Marinette is beaming. She's so happy that Max actually had to remove his glasses at the glow.</p><p>"I like this." Alix commented, taking a scoop of Dulce de Leche.</p><p> </p><p>[SATURDAY]</p><p> </p><p>"I saw this coming." Kim swore, coming out of Adrien's car to witness a newly-opened five star restaurant. "Chloé is trying to bribe us."</p><p>"Wrong." Markov answered and Kim slumped his shoulder.</p><p>"Darn. I thought I had it." Kim mumbled. The rest of the blonde's male classmates came out from after Kim. The other batch, all females, arrived through Chloé's limousine.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why she's doing it." Nathaniel rubbed his shoulder, clutching his sketchbook.</p><p>"You don't think it's because of the model thing right?" Ivan asked and all the guys paused. "She wouldn't be that desperate right?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's freaking Chloé. Who knows what that woman's thinking." Nino adjusts his red cap, looking at Adrien. "Can you handle, bro?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Totally." Adrien smiled, internally dead and betrayed inside. "You guys have fun. I'll eventually get to taste of all that someday."</p><p>"Should we tell them?" Nathaniel asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope." Kim glanced as the girls emerged from the limo. "It's the same as telling them they're fat."</p><p>"Why can't we ask a girl's age and weight?" Adrien wondered. He recalls asking Lady Noire that question and they ended up sneaking inside a mall to check their weight. <em>45 kg for his Lady. 50 kg for him.</em> Aside from the fact Adrien is awfully reminded with weight-loss Otome games where the ideal weight is 45, Lady Noire is fine with the weight and age question so what is the problem?</p><p>"It just is dude." Nino mumbled. "It's the same mystery why girls go into groups when entering the bathroom."</p><p>"Right." Adrien will ask Lady Noire about that later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[SUNDAY]</p><p> </p><p>"M'lady. Why do girls go to the bathroom in groups together?" Misterbug sat beside his partner, watching her slurp milk tea. For some reason, Lady Noire obtained an unhealthy fascination with milk tea. She says it'll pass, but that's the same thing she told him as she agreed to guard Clara Nightingale's concert.</p><p>"Hmm.. Some say it's a sign of friendship." Lady Noire made a popping sound as she removed her lips from the thick straw. "What I notice when I visit the bathrooms are the nonstop chatter."</p><p>"So like a social gathering?" Misterbug furrowed his brows. "In the bathroom."</p><p> </p><p>"In a way..." Lady Noire wiggled her lips at the odd concept. "But for me, I think it's to avoid being left alone with ghosts."</p><p>"Ghosts?" Misterbug smiled at the feline. "Don't tell me you're scared of ghosts, m'lady~?"</p><p>"A-a little." Lady Noire averted her gaze from the sunset, raising her hand to finish her hotdog sandwich. "At least I'm not claustrophobic!"</p><p>"I'm not claustrophobic when I'm trapped with you-?!" Misterbug admitted and he accidentally bumped Lady Noire when he felt something wrap itself on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ack!" Lady Noire almost dropped her milk tea, turning to Misterbug with wide eyes and realizing what her hair is doing. She quickly scooted away, grabbing her hair. "S-sorry bug! My hair is funny!"</p><p>"Did it just...?" Misterbug is smiling. Lady Noire turns several shades darker <em>than pink</em> in embarrassment.</p><p>"NO!" Lady Noire kicks her legs and decides to fall down Eiffel.</p><p> </p><p>"Come back! I'll pretend it didn't happen!" Misterbug laughed as Lady Noire landed on the ground safety.</p><p>"Liar!" Lady Noire shouted, turning her head with utmost exaggeration. Misterbug keeps laughing as Lady Noire declared. "Just you wait Bug! I'll find out your quirks somehow! In the Ladyblog!"</p><p>"Don't advertise here!" Misterbug cried, looking down. Lady Noire looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. Misterbug grinned, 'God I love her.'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[MONDAY]</p><p> </p><p>When Gabriel's assistants interrupted the morning class, the girls knew they were screwed. In a span of a week, they have grown slightly. However, the growth in their eyes are quite significant that majority of the females needed to be separated from a certain Chloé Bourgeois. If it weren't for Marinette, the blonde would have lost a chunk of hair and a scratch on the face.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it narcissistic of me to realize my chest got bigger?" Mylène whispered to her friends as they're changing to the attire assigned to them. Excluding the spoiled brat and Gabriel's own model, the girls all went together to the bathroom to change. One stall out of order caused Sabrina to change outside. Thus, the bathroom was locked to avoid any awkward confrontation.</p><p>"At least it's your chest!" Alix cursed, trying to tug her pants to fit. "How about your butt for a change?!"</p><p>"..." Juleka came out of her stall, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her pants. Her thighs has grown and although her brother Luka reassured her she's still beautiful, today was starting to feel like the Hell. Juleka breathed out, watching Rose emerge. "We are <em>killing</em> her."</p><p>"M-maybe we should have all g-gone to the gym last Sunday instead?" Rose can't breath normally unless she wants to break her bottom.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that bad guys..." Sabrina fixes her face to hide the pimples, trying not to cry because it came out this morning. "A-at least you didn't get a-a..."</p><p>"Don't worry Sabrina. We can't stay angry at you." Alya came out, wearing the skirt wrong. "I don't know how but my hips grew. I'm with Jul. Who wants to kill her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys! Let me in!" Marinette called outside and Alya rushed to open the door. Marinette was panting, the sole arbiter to calm down the photographer besides Adrien. If Marinette hadn't intervened, they wouldn't even be able to have a chance to try some clothes out. "H-how are you?"</p><p>"We're planning a murder." Alix admitted, tugging her pants. "How are the guys?"</p><p>"Not good. Some of them already gave up." Marinette walked inside, removing her jacket. "We don't have time. You guys get in there before the assigned designer gets angry."</p><p> </p><p>"You heard the rep. Let's get in ther-Woah!" Alya watched Marinette remove her white shirt to reveal a ladybug-themed bra. "Holy! How are you single?!"</p><p>"Her abs are gone." Rose gasped, covering her mouth. "I-I don't know how to feel with this...?"</p><p>"It's a tragedy." Mylène moves her bra, looking at herself in the mirror.</p><p>"Mari. Look over here." Alya called and Marinette looked over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>*Click</p><p> </p><p>"Alya! What are you doing?!" Juleka hissed, embarrassed in Marinette's stead as Alya drooled over her best friend's pic.</p><p>"This is how I'm turning bi guys." Alya zooms in, whistling. "Can I save this M?"</p><p>"Sure. Just don't share it." Marinette doesn't mind if Alya takes a pic. She's her best friend and it's pretty flattering for a friend to keep a good looking pic of her. "Sabrina? Do you have my dress?"</p><p>"Here it is!" Sabrina grabbed her bag and revealed...</p><p> </p><p>"We're all turning bi today." Alix stared at the revealing dress. "If I didn't know any better. It's a cosplayer attire."</p><p>"Jokes on you. I'm already bi." Rose giggled and Juleka looked away blushing.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-oh." Alya accidentally pressed share instead of save, sending it to Nino.</p><p>"What did you do, Alya?" Marinette asked as she tugged her sleeves. Mylène helped her with the zipper behind her back, securing the attire.</p><p>"Nothing." Alya deleted the picture from her message, leaning on the door and quickly typing.</p><p> </p><p>[<strong>DON'T SHARE AND TALK ABOUT IT!</strong>]</p><p> </p><p>"..." Nino and Adrien stared at Nino's phone, both too stunned to reply or utter a word. Marinette wasn't showing her cute side when she looked over her shoulder. It looked rather sultry.</p><p>"Bro.." Nino fixed his glasses, quickly saving the downloaded photo to a certain folder. "You read the message. I trust you."</p><p>"I-Uh..." Adrien coughed, using a pamphlet to fan himself. He tried to act calm as if he didn't see his sweet classmate giving him <em>the look</em>. "Sure. Hey. Is it hot in here or is it just us?"</p><p>"Glad to know you're not gay." Nino chuckled and Adrien smacked the DJ's arm with a pamphlet.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here!" The voice of she-who-must-not-know called and both teens turned to look.</p><p> </p><p>*Clickclickclickclickclick</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said she ain't your crush anymore?" Kim asked as he lowered his phone, turning at Nathaniel.</p><p>"For reference! Marc would understand." Nathaniel defended, glaring at the jock. "What about you? I thought you have a girlfriend?"</p><p>"W-well. I'm a guy. What did you expect?!" Kim hid his phone, glaring at the underclass. "HEY! NO PICTURES! SCREW OFF!"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you?!" Chloé broke her phone at the sight of the baker's daughter. Her plan has worked to most of the females except for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It should've worked! She made sure Marinette wouldn't have time to work out! "How are you still so SO FIT?!"</p><p>"Fit?" Marinette caressed her exposed stomach, looking back up at Chloé with a frown. "I'm pretty sure I lost something here."</p><p>"My calculations tell me we will regain fifty percent of our funds if we start up a cafe and have everyone wear a uniform in this coming school festival." Max checked his phone, tapping rapidly. "And a hundred percent rise of sales if we have Adrien and Marinette as our frontline servers."</p><p> </p><p>"It's probably her genes..." Lila narrowed her eyes, surprised how much the plan backfired. Had Marinette retained this so-called abs then Marinette would have been disqualified. Gabriel is seeking for a public-friendly model. Abs intimidated some, strange enough.</p><p>"Sorry if we're late, monsieur." Marinette, with the most exposed attire in the class, walked with a jacket covering her bare shoulders. Each step makes the fabric fall to reveal the fair skin of her thighs. "Shall we go?"</p><p>"We're already behind schedule-" The fashion designer heading the project shut his phone and turned angrily at the bluenette. His expression quickly shift to surprise. "Of course you're forgiven, mademoiselle. We can't rush perfection. I'm sure Gabriel will understand."</p><p>'Oh brother.' Lila can't believe this as the fashion designer circled and took some pics of the confused glut.</p><p>"Now let's hurry along." The fashion designer is now holding onto Marinette's arm as if she's going to go up and vanish from thin air. "Into the cars everyone!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait for <strong>that</strong> to come out." Nino muttered to Adrien, dragging him to the car. Adrien kept stop staring at his friend, surprised how confident Marinette is as long as she isn't noticing him. Wearing a hat and customized trench coat to hide the clothesline, Adrien wants to greet Marinette but a part of him knows he'll see her soon enough.</p><p>"Marinette would make a good model." Adrien breathes out, finding her familiar to someone he knows. "She's the cat's meow."</p><p>"We know dude." Nino pushed Adrien in, looking back to see Chloé yelling at the fatigue rep. "When isn't she?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marinette has a fast metabolism. Add the black cat and she will gladly eat more than the norm.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>